magna_nidum_worldbuildingfandomcom-20200216-history
Malakim
Malakim are one of the two extant species of the Manusptera genus''. More specifically, the exact name of this species is ''Manusptera sapiens. Malakim are characterized for their advanced societies, modern technology, extended knowledge and use of the Arcana, and their connection to the Dawn Realm. The spread of Malakim throughout Nidumerra's landmasses and oceans has made a significant change in its environment and all other species, including its inter-planetary cousin species, the Goaetian. Etymology Malakim is the colloquial name given to all members of the species. Each tribe/clan has its own way of referring to themselves, but opt for using the terms Malakim and Echonin, or the recently proposed "Angels", which is a human term. Malak is the singular noun used to refer to a single individual, while Malakim is the plural noun. The word mala ''means "wind" and -''kim ''is a plural suffix commonly used to refer to "''users/person/being", so the term Malakim itself means "those who use the wind", referring to their aerial lifestyle. Biology Anatomy General inner anatomy Muscles The muscle system in a Malak is highly specialized for flight, as well as an arboreal lifestyle. Skeleton Light but sturdy, the skeleton of a Malak will support its weight while still being able to quickly and effortlessly take flight and stay airborne. Digestive System With a digestive tract prepared for elongated periods of flight, Malakim are able to absorb nutrients quite efficiently. Respiratory System The respiratory system is an extremely complex interconnection of airsacs scattered through the body. Reproductive System Malakim come in three biological sexual set-ups; Male, Female and Intersex. Mana System Physical Characteristics Size Average Height: 220 cm 8 (excluding tail) Average Wingspan: 250 cm Hair/Mane Wings and tail Scales Senses Vision Smell Hearing Touch Taste Magnetoreception and vibrareception Life cycle Average litter: 4 pinkies lifespan: 120 years Biological variations Diet Malakim are flexible omnivorous, meaning that most of their diet consists of both plant and animal matter, but will switch to other kinds of diets if available. Malakim developed rudimentary farms and agriculture early on, their crops consisted mainly of tubers, some types of mushrooms and leafy greens, which were a reliable source of carbohydrates. Fruits were collected from the trees they lived in, harvesting them mostly during summer and spring, giving them enough vitamins and sugars. Insects and their larvae were a staple source of protein and minerals for thousands of tribes, and were mostly hunted during the end of summer, stored during autumn and consumed in winter. Once Malakim settled on the seaside, they started hunting for shallow water fish and mollusks, and later moved onto deep water fish and some types of ova (eggs). Due to the mountainous terrain of Nidumerra, land cattle and poultry are scarce, making meat and dairy a delicacy few are able to enjoy. However, fish farms and insect farms are plenty, producing lots of seafood and grey meat, complementing the lack of red and white meat. Lactose intolerance is extremely common among Malakim, given their lack of mammal cattle and milk. Poultry eggs and some kinds of vegetables are toxic if consumed in excessive quantities. Oils, non-fruit sugars and fat are rare, and tend to be used in minimal quantities because of their negative effects on health. Nowadays, Malakim daily cuisine consists mostly of seafood, some fruits, insects and a few tubers. Meat, vegetables, and other kinds of food are saved for special occasions. The kinds of food consumed, and the way in which they are prepared, vary depending on location, culture and even family group. The use of spices and natural flavor enhancers is a common practice, but it is mostly reserved for bug-based dishes and desserts. The typical day of a modern Malak starts with a hearty carbohydrate-heavy breakfast at the break of dawn, a light mid-day snack, at noon; families, friends or coworkers gather to have lunch which mostly consists of seasoned insects and cold drinks, during the afternoon and the evening light meals accompanied with a warm beverage are commonplace. Basically, the most calories are consumed during the first hours of the day, and the intake decreases as the day progresses. This seems to be an universal constant, with some slight variations between tribes and even through different continents. Some differences occur individually, such as space travelers or night-shift workers, who will typically adapt or invert their dietary schedule to their lifestyles. History Evolution Malakim descend from an arboreal marsupial, which originates from the southern forested mountain range of Buxurrum. Small Malakim tribes started mass emigrations to the west, settling themselves on the Ankorna plains, and southeast, on the mountain range of Etzilium and the floating islotes of Vauala. Once these crucial points were populated, Malakim migrated to the northern continents and islands, causing a massive expansion and advance of population and culture. Recorded evidence of the usage of the first wooden tools dates from 3 million years ago, usage of stone tools and fire making go back no more than 2 million years. The first encounter with Prisms and Mana pools are fairly recent, only just 500 thousand years ago, and from that point on Malakim societies advanced rather quickly in terms of technology and science, as well as religion and spiritualism. Rise of civilization The slow ascent into a civilized society wasn't without its ups and downs. During the early stages of Malakim evolution, an ice-age extinction event wiped nearly half the planet's species, leaving only a handful of subterranean animals and plants. This proved itself detrimental to further development, as most tribes found themselves simply gathering and foraging food for the next millennia. Once the eco-equilibra was restored and Malakim started hunting and fishing for survival, their evolutionary pattern changed once again and this time it geared towards more and more sophisticated societies. Following a steady evolutionary plan, Malakim societies saw their first boom in technology development early on. Possibly outrunning all other societies and gaining an incredible advantage over them. Habitats and Population Malakim dominate over 30% of habitable landmasses on Nidumerra, constructing and expanding their living spaces mostly on forests and mountains. The wealthiest cities and megalopolis can be found on Vauala, a massive float-island system that spans for thousands of kilometers in all directions. The massive floating landscape merges and mixes with the city skylines creating spectacular fortresses of urban ecosystems. Behaviour General Culture Malakim are highly social beings and live in large groups. They mainly use spoken and written language to communicate, whether to share ideas, organization, express themselves, or inform. Given their distribution throughout the planet, cultures will wildly vary, not two tribes will behave the same way. But, as an universal constant, Malakim are known to be non-competitive, highly empathetic and really altruist people who have been the cornerstone of the advancement of all four societies and pioneers in many cultural and technological aspects. Language More about: Common Magogaye Language Language is a crucial element in any developing society, There are over 3500 languages, excluding dialects, local variations and non-vocal languages. The most used languages within Malakim societies are Hanochia, Defuras, Gargatua, Ankornak, Buxurrumaek, Shaverna and Cestabak. Gargatua and Hanochia are commonly taught in school and other institutions as secondary languages along with native tongues, but they are quickly being replaced with Common Magogaye, a more centralized and easy-to-use universal language. Breeding Formed relationships Being a matriarchal society, Malakim base their relationships on the care and protection of the pregnant partner(s) and their future offspring. If a married group decides to have offspring, the females of the group will reach out to the Mother Leader of their clan and ask for their blessings. Male and/or masculine-presenting Malakim should accept and respect any decisions the Mother Leaders take, but there are cases in which the whole family may have the final word on this kind of decisions. Social Castes Economy Arts, music and literature Entertainment and spare time Healthcare and hygiene Philosophy and spirituality Technology and science Psychology Consciousness Dreaming Emotion Sexuality and Genders Malakim count with three biological genders; male, female and intersex. There aren't any strict rules when it comes to gender presentation or bodily autonomy, Malakim may choose to show themselves however they want to. There are no societal expectations on biological roles such as procreation and caring for offspring, as most intersex can give birth live healthy young, even care and raise kids on their own.